A Pregnant Stepmom
by allibugg3794
Summary: Phyllis Abbott, formerly married to Jack Abbott, now married to his younger brother Billy, is living in the Chancellor mansion with Billy and his two kids, Johnny and Katie. She is helping Billy raise his two toddlers while Victoria, Billy's ex-wife, sits behind bars after attempting to murder Phyllis. They suddenly find out that they are having a baby together.
1. Chapter 1

Phyllis awoke next to Billy, while he was still sleeping, and rubbed against his chest gently with the tips of her fingers, cackling as still as a mouse about their amazing night they had. Then, she nestled her head underneath his chin, placed her arm around him softly, and stared up at him, awaiting for his eyes to open up and give her that romantic glimpse like he always does.

Suddenly, just a few minutes had passed, and Billy opened his eyes and smiled right down at Phyllis with that genuine contentment. It'd been such a long time since he had experienced true happiness. With Victoria tossing him under the bus, his brother always searching for a reason to jump at him, and his mother protesting about the way he fixed up Katherine's mansion, he had felt so much pain and sorrow shoot through his veins and he was almost ready to end it all. But after Phyllis got sick of seeing him hurt so horribly, she couldn't bear to see him that way any longer. She realized that since she already had a close friendship with him, and her and Jack had been through hell, and it seemed like her and Jack struggling with their marriage was endless, that she may as well just be with Billy and have a love life with him. And she didn't regret it one bit, either. She loved every loving, romantic minute with Billy Abbott.

"Hey sexy," said Billy, kissing Phyllis' forehead as he held her snugly against his chest, cuddling with her.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, baby. Our night was incredible, and I don't feel bad about one, single thing we did together last night." Phyllis slid her palm through Billy's bed head, her fingers grabbing every small and dark strand, grinning right into his eyes while doing so.

"I really hope that you don't feel bad, babe, because you shouldn't. I promised you that when we became soul mates, I would be loyal and honest with you, and I would always be your shoulder to lean on and cry, and I would smell your 'damn perfume'. Remember when I reassured you about my clothes smelling like your perfume that day in the park? I told you I'd never forget that, Phyllis, and now look where we are - we are husband and wife like I knew we'd be one day. Victoria can rot in prison with her clone of a father, Victor, and Jack can cut us out of his life as long as he pleases, but it's not going to take away my love for you and that is a hell of a promise, I swear that on my grave and I wouldn't do that if I truly didn't mean it. I love you more than the Earth could ever imagine, Phyllis Abbott, and we are soul mates forever until the end."

Phyllis immediately became emotional, tears just streaming down her cheeks, but in an extremely joyful kind of way.

"Are those happy tears?" Billy asked her. Phyllis nodded her head yes and buried herself into his stomach.

"You don't even understand how shocked and happy I am now, baby. I never, EVER want you to abandon me, and I guess I know now that you never will. I love you just as much, Billy. I feel the exact way you do now!"


	2. Chapter 2

They suddenly heard crying from the nursery because Katie had woke up. Billy began to get up out of bed and go tend to her, but Phyllis stopped him.

"I'll go take care of her, baby. Just lay here and think more about how amazing our family is," said Phyllis, and she kissed him passionately, then she stepped out of their bedroom and into the nursery.

Katie looked at Phyllis and held her arms up. As Phyllis picked her up, she carried Katie into the kitchen to prepare her a bottle, while Katie whined lightly on Phyllis' chest.

"Here you go, sweet girl. Phyllis has your bottle ready now." Katie smiled at Phyllis and happily took the bottle from Phyllis' hand, then put it into her mouth.

Meanwhile, as Phyllis snuggled with Katie while she was having her morning bottle, Billy had went into Johnny's room to see if he was awake yet.

"Daddy!" Johnny said, with his eyes widened, and hopped out of his toddler bed and into Billy's arms.

"Yeah, buddy. I hope you slept well. Who's daddy's best friend? Say, who is daddy's one and only best friend?" Billy cradled Johnny in his arms, leaned him over one of his arms gently, and blew little Johnny a raspberry on his tummy. Johnny was giggling so hard, that he almost couldn't breathe anymore!

"Me, daddy! I'm your best friend!" Johnny said while laughing really hard and staring at Billy.

"I knew it! I just knew you were!" Billy said, as he continued to tickle Johnny.

Phyllis overheard them in Katie's room and giggled a little. She looked at little Katie and smiled.

"Come on baby, let's go see what those two silly boys are goofing around about." And so Phyllis put Katie down to let her walk, and headed into Johnny's room, with Katie toddling right behind her.

"Hi Phyllis!" exclaimed Johnny, and ran up to her to hug her. Phyllis picked Johnny up and laughed.

"Hello, little man. What are you and your daddy doing in here? Sounds like you're having a lot of fun!"

Phyllis gently tickled Johnny on his side, and he squealed and giggled.

While Phyllis was playing with Johnny, Katie toddled over to Billy and he lifted her on his lap.

"Da da," Katie said, as she took her tiny hand and mashed gently on his lips.

"Hello, princess. Daddy loves you." Billy stroked her baby fine strands of hair and kissed Katie on the cheek.

As Phyllis held Johnny in her arms, she looked over at Billy and Katie and couldn't help but show a smile on her face. She then looked at Johnny, who was playing with her hair and giggling. The more time she was spending with her new family, the more blessed she felt. She knew that a true, loving family couldn't get any better than the family she now had.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Phyllis drove to town for some important errands, and left Billy at home with Johnny and Katie. She had already been gone a few hours, and the kids were outside with Billy, playing in the backyard playground.

Billy was pushing Katie in the baby swing while Johnny played on the monkey bars.

"Look daddy, I'm your little monkey!" Johnny yelled, laughing.

Billy looked up at him and chuckled.

"Yes buddy, you are. Daddy sees you."

Katie watched her big brother on the monkey bars, fascinated, smiling at him and staring at him doing his tricks.

After they all got too hot, Billy carried Johnny and Katie both inside to cool off. He gave Katie her pacifier and gave Johnny a sippy cup of cold water, and then poured himself some water. Phyllis had arrived back home about that time.

As Phyllis walked in, she removed her sunglasses and sat her purse down, and then went over to Billy and took Katie from his arms and kissed her.

"Baby, do you wanna help me get these kids down for a nap? I have something to talk to you about. It is good news, just so you know," Phyllis said, grinning at him.

Billy then got up and he was helping with Johnny, while Phyllis helped with Katie. Both toddlers fell asleep about thirty minutes later, and slept peacefully while Phyllis and Billy had a talk.

Phyllis took a seat on the couch right next to Billy and grabbed his hands, smiling at him while her eyes were welling up.

Billy feasted his eyes upon her and placed his hand on her cheek, wiping a small single tear away from her.

"I thought it was good news, babe?"

Phyllis sobbed with happiness, and beamed straight at him.

"It is excellent news, Billy! I am crying because I'm happier than ever!"

"Okay. Well, what is it then?"

And just as he asked, Phyllis spouted it right out of her mouth, and couldn't refrain from keeping it in any longer.

"We are having a baby!"

Billy then gasped with a tiny cackle.

"Oh my God, babe, are you serious?! We are going to have our own family! It's what I've wanted this whole time! YES!"

Phyllis and Billy were both laughing and hugging each other so tight. They didn't want to let go from their romantic hug.

"I'm pregnant with a baby who's biological father is Billy Abbott, and hell, I'm damn proud and don't regret anything about it!"

Billy glanced at her and grinned.

"I guess the Chancellor house has become an in-home day care. But I don't mind it because I'm with the best woman living in the world." He stroked her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

Phyllis giggled a little and said, "Yeah, I suppose," and kissed him back, and didn't want to stop kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Billy was feeling the urge to drive to the prison and go rub it all in Victoria's face.

He laid in bed, glimpsing over at Phyllis, who was still peacefully sleeping beside him. Luckily he didn't have his arms wrapped around her, so he just stepped out of bed and got dressed. Before he walked out, he left Phyllis a note to wake up to, beside their bed, so she wouldn't be confused about why he was gone.

The note said, "Baby, I am running an important errand. Take care of our kids while I'm gone - I'll tell you all about it when I get back! Love, Billy."

"Victoria Newman, please. I'm Billy Abbott, Victoria's ex-husband," Billy said to the officer, and awaited to see her.

In came walking Victoria, looking at Billy with evil eyes. Her hair was a rat's nest and her face had wrinkles like clothes that were rolled up in a laundry basket for a long time.

The guard left them alone to have a talk. Billy cut his eyes back at her.

"I have some exciting news for you, Vic. I think it's been something you have waited to hear." Billy smirked after his sarcastic remark.

"And you're an asshole, Billy. What the hell do you want to tell me that's so amazing? I'm not buying it, bastard, but I'm ever so willing to listen." Victoria crossed her arms and stared at him with her horrible, wrinkled face.

"I don't remember anyone saying you were an angel. But anyway, we have a new family member. Isn't that awesome!"

As Billy sounded cheerful about what he said, he wanted to snicker at the same time. He did a little, but not enough for Victoria to notice. Victoria was becoming very pissed.

"Exactly what do you mean by 'new family member'?!"

Billy remained silent for a second, trying his absolute hardest not to burst into laughter. Victoria then screamed at him.

"BILLY, I ASKED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN! NOW, DO IT!"

Billy snickered again, but this time Victoria seen it, and got really mad then.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?! GOD BILLY, you are SUCH an ASSHOLE!"

Billy finally replied, smirking lightly.

"Well, so the bitch doesn't come crawling over the table at me, I'll tell you." He couldn't help but laugh a little more before actually telling Victoria what he meant.

"Real funny, Billy. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HILARIOUS! Just TELL ME what you mean!" Victoria yelled.

"Fine! Me and Phyllis are having a child, Vic. Karma's a bitch - you shouldn't have tried to hurt Phyllis. Oh and by the way, Jack not only hates me and Phyllis, he doesn't care too much for you, either."

At that moment, Billy almost fell in the floor from cackling so hard at Victoria. He couldn't stop.

"Whatever, Billy. Have a baby with Phyllis. I don't care. But you're also hurting our kids in the process. Johnny and Katie won't know what to think about this. And because you're such a bastard, I can't do anything about it!"

"Yeah, and we can't do anything about you rotting behind bars, either. For your information, Johnny and Katie love Phyllis and their daddy ten times more than they ever loved you. And just how are we hurting them? For one thing, they won't even understand, they are little kids, Victoria. YOU did all of this to yourself. We didn't lock you up in the cell. YOU are the one who attempted homicide on Phyllis. You'll most likely never leave prison, so you better be ready for dying in here! GO TO HELL, BITCH!"

Billy then flipped her off, and then yelled for the guard to let him out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are they asleep now?" Billy asked, watching Phyllis walk back into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Yes, finally. Johnny was a bit difficult tonight, but I finally got him calmed down and they are both sleeping soundly now," Phyllis replied. She looked a little worried, and Billy could tell as she sat down and buried her forehead into the palm of her hand.

Billy took the spot on the couch right next to Phyllis and put his arm around her.

"Hey, babe, what's the matter? And don't say it's nothing, because I can see it in your eyes."

Billy glanced her in the eye, and Phyllis shed a single tear, which fell down her cheek and she tried to brush it away as quick as she could. He then held her close to him and kissed her repetitively on top of her head.

"You can tell me, baby. I'm here. Please tell me why you're so upset all of a sudden."

Phyllis was trying to explain, but she was crying way too hard. Billy began to rub her back and kept kissing her on her forehead, so she would try to calm down enough to tell him. After a few minutes, Phyllis had settled down and looked at Billy with dried tears resting on her eyes. Billy wiped them away for her and kissed her.

"Now baby, can you explain to me what happened?" asked Billy, holding Phyllis as close to him as he possibly could.

Phyllis took a few deep breaths, and then started letting it out.

"That bitch ex-wife of yours called me from the prison. First, she was screaming at me, telling me how horrible I was and that I was a whore and a piece of trash. I started to answer her back, but then, before I got one word out of my mouth, she says 'You better watch out, bitch. You're definitely getting yours - real soon.' I don't know what that means, babe, and I really don't wanna know. It scares the hell out of me. What if she has Ian Ward or some psycho escape from prison and come after me?"

And with that, Phyllis fell to the floor on her knees and began to shake like a leaf. Billy wrapped around her like a blanket covering up her pain. She was having a severe panic attack in Billy's arms. Her heart was tightening up into a knot, and her arms and legs were trembling like a tree branch in a night storm. She was gasping for air and rain from her eyes hit down hard on her shaken tree branch legs. She was in terrible shape.

Billy was attempting as much as he could to ease her pain, but it just wouldn't go away, and his eyes began to tear up as well, as he held a broken and wounded Phyllis close to him, under his comforting blanket. Suddenly, she drifted into a deep sleep after he calmed her.

Billy lifted a sleeping Phyllis up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom, laying her gently on her side of the bed, and covering her up snugly in their comforter. He whispered in her ear softly as she slept peacefully beside him.

"Baby, I'm not going to let Vic mess with you. Don't you worry sweetheart, I've got this. If Vic has someone try to hurt you, whether it be Ian or whoever, they'll have to go through me, your security guard, before they reach my queen's throne. I love you, babe." He stroked her hair gently and kissed her cheek before falling asleep along with her.


End file.
